


Lonely without you

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Tumblr prompts [50]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Raphael?, Fix-It of Sorts, Forgiveness, Hotel Dumort, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: “Your things are still in your room,” Raphael interrupted and he seemed to avoid looking Simon in the eye which was more than unusual. The clan leader had his elbows resting on top of his desk. hands linked in front of his face so Simon wasn’t able to see his mouth and the tip of his nose—he was still pretty sure Raphael’s lips were pressed into a thin line.“Uh. Okay? So…I’ll go get them, I guess?” He had been waiting for the day where he had to leave the hotel for good. Part of him had kind of hoped to be allowed back here one day, after making amends for his stupid betrayal, but he supposed that wouldn’t happen. Now he had to pack up his things and actually leave, never to return to the clan.Simon pushed up from his chair and there were so many things he wanted to tell the other vampire, to ask him, but he knew now was not the time. He doubted there would ever be the right time. He had missed that chance.





	Lonely without you

**Author's Note:**

> _“It’s lonely here without you.” for Saphael :D_

Simon fumbled with the sleeved of his sweater while his nerves had already reached a point where they were very close to snapping. He had been ordered to the Hotel Dumort and now he had been sitting on the other side of Raphael’s desk, the clan leader in front of him with a glum expression, and he didn’t know what this was about.

He suspected he had done something wrong once again. He always failed at everything, especially since becoming a vampire, so it was the only logical conclusion.

“Why am I—”

“Your things are still in your room,” Raphael interrupted and he seemed to avoid looking Simon in the eye which was more than unusual. The clan leader had his elbows resting on top of his desk. hands linked in front of his face so Simon wasn’t able to see his mouth and the tip of his nose—he was still pretty sure Raphael’s lips were pressed into a thin line.

“Uh. Okay? So…I’ll go get them, I guess?” He had been waiting for the day where he had to leave the hotel for good. Part of him had kind of hoped to be allowed back here one day, after making amends for his stupid betrayal, but he supposed that wouldn’t happen. Now he had to pack up his things and actually leave, never to return to the clan.

Simon pushed up from his chair and there were so many things he wanted to tell the other vampire, to ask him, but he knew now was not the time. He doubted there would ever be the right time. He had missed that chance.

“No.”

The fledgeling turned around at this one word, staring at Raphael with confusion and a naïve feeling of hope welling up in his chest.

“I didn’t mean—You don’t have to.” Raphael looked frustrated now and Simon was too confused by the fact that the clan leader seemed at a loss for words but then the reason for him being here struck him.

“Am I—Am I allowed to move back in? Is that it? Are you trying to tell me my things can stay because I’m allowed to come back??” It was nearly impossible to keep the hope from seeping into his words and Simon almost bounced on the balls of his feet.

Raphael’s eyebrows drew together but there was still a muffled “Yes” to be heard from behind his hands and Simon had to hold himself back from basically throwing himself at the clan leader because he couldn’t imagine that would be appreciated very much.

“How come? Why now?” He knew he should just accept being allowed back into the clan but Simon always had a thing for asking stupid questions, even if they could get him into trouble.

Raphael sighed, clearly annoyed, and then there were more words but this time too muffled for even Simon’s vampire hearing to pick them up properly.

“I didn’t get that,” he pointed out sheepishly and Raphael finally dropped his hands to his desk with a soft thud, glaring up at the fledgeling standing on the other side of it.

“It’s lonely here without you,” the clan leader almost growled and Simon just so managed to hold back the startled laugh that he felt bubbling up in his throat.

“Rapha—”

“Go! Before I regret my decision,” Raphael interrupted him once again and Simon decided that there would be another, better moment to maybe kiss the clan leader stupid for suddenly being a little bit awkward.


End file.
